My Wife
by gpsc21497
Summary: Gail and Holly are newlyweds what things can they possible get up to
1. Chapter 1

**Summary Gail and holly are newlyweds and what situations they get themselves into**

**I don't own any of the characters of Rookie blue please don't sue**

**This is my first fic if it sucks I apologise if you want me to continue even better. I also apologise if some words are strange im Scottish so it might slip in**

Holly pulls into the parking lot of the station and turns off the engine and releases the breath she didn't realise she was holding as she turns to Gail "well looks like its back to reality" she says. Gail turns to her wife and smirks

" Yeah it sure is although I think I would still prefer to wake up in the hotel and look out at the sandy beaches of Fiji, that we did for the last 2 weeks but the criminals wait for no one" Gail takes off her belt and just as she's about to open the passenger door she leans over and kisses her wife. " See you tonite Nerd don't miss me too much" Holly just smiles and answers

" It will be hard but I will try to keep the missing to a minimum now scoot and get to work before you are late" Holly watches Gail walk towards the station then heads to the morgue.

Just as Gail steps into the station Traci is the first one to notice her return" Well look who's back from honeymoon how was it, you look well rested and dare I say happy" Gail just smiles thinking of the last 2 weeks just her and Holly and everything they did in Fiji

" Traci it was amazing who knew I would be into all that romance stuff but with Holly it's so easy, although you tell anyone I said that and I will deny it" Traci just smiles and shakes her head as she walks into the briefing room

Just as Frank is finishing the debrief he adds one last thing" ok everyone lets welcome back officer Peck it's not been the same the last 2 weeks without you here its been can I say dull. Now assignments are on the board protect and serve officers"

Gail checks the board and sees that she is in booking for the day usually she hates it but today she would rather start back easy

3 hours later

Holly is just finishing up with the samples she was testing when her phone signals a text

_Hey honey got put on booking today nice easy start to the day to get me back into the swing of things G_

_I thought you hate booking you said it's the worst part of the job H_

not a minute later and there's a reply

_Yeah I do, but the last 2 weeks really wore me out don't think I could stomach chasing criminals today don't think my legs could take it G_

Holly smirks at what her wife just said

_what do you mean the last 2 weeks wore out I couldn't possible understand why H_

_REALLY Holly you want to know why i am so exhausted its maybe because I married the most amazing woman 2 weeks ago and we barely left the room G_

Holly now smiling at how far Gail has come about expressing her feelings replies to her wife

_Wow you must have married someone really good if she has you talking like that you should introduce us we might along really well H_

_I don't know Holly my wife could get jealous about our close friendship, I haven't told her that we even kissed before I don't know how she would feel meeting you G_

_Gail i am shocked you haven't told her about our little past that we have, if I had to guess I would say you enjoyed it since you seem to remember it maybe you only married your wife to try to get over me H_

_Yeah your right maybe I should just ask her for a divorce and run with you what do you say G_

_Well that's not very romantic officer don't just assume I will run off with you H_

_I don't need to assume I know you will I mean who wouldn't want to run off with a sexy hot snarky cop its every girls dream G_

_You are insane which is why I love you H_

_I love you too see you at lunch G_ x

**Ok this is my first attempt what do you all think**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for following didnt think anyone would and I will try and make the chapters a little longer**

Hollys office

Holly is pushed against her desk and her lips attached to Gail's and both tongues fighting for dominance and hands roaming everywhere. Gail slips her hands under Hollys shirt and starts running her nails over Hollys back which sends shivers through her wife. Just as soon as one pale hand and one olive hand reach past each others waist band theres a knock on the office door. Gail rips her lips away from her wife and sighs clearly not happy about the interruption

" Whoever it is better hope its an emergency cos I wont be afraid to use my gun" says a flustered Gail. Holly just smirks and kisses her pouting wife lips before she yells for the person to come in.

A shy brown-haired intern steps into the office looking flustered

" I am sorry to interrupt your lunch Dr Stewart but you told me as soon as those results came back you wanted to be notified. Hi Gail I didn't know you were here" if looks could kill the look Gail is throwing at this young man would be enough to kill him 10 times over.

" Thank you Patrick I will be in the lab in a minute so take the results to the lab" replies Holly just as Patrick is about to leave he is stopped by Gail.

" Hey Patrick I hope you are still not stalking my wife that doesn't sit well with police officers" Gail just watches Patrick become more flustered and Gail knows she has gotten to him. She pats his cheek winks to Holly and walks out the office.

Holly and Patrick walk back into Holly's lab and Holly goes straight work Analyzing the results.

" Em Dr Stewart" Says Patrick nervously fiddling with his hands. Holly doesn't look up from the results she is analyzing.

" yes Patrick is there something wrong" replies the Pathologist

" well I was just wondering if Gail will ever let me forget the stalking incident, I didn't mean any harm I mean you are just so beautiful can you really blame me for wanting to get to know you better. I didn't know you and Gail were an item" At this moment Holly looks up and smiles at Patrick rambling Gail clearly makes him scared.

" Well Patrick Gail never lets anyone forget anything so no she probably wont let you forget it, that's why she keeps teasing you with it just be lucky she hasn't instructed the whole of the Toronto PD to sit outside your apartment every night watching. Plus how many times do I have to tell you to call me Holly" at this Holly goes back to what she was doing.

" I know you did but your wife warned me that I have to not call you anything other than Dr Stewart and i am scared that if I call you Holly she will come barging in the lab waving her gun in my face, so I would rather stay on her good side as much as I can she's quite scary when she wants to be. I will go and test the rest of the samples that came in last night see you later" Patrick then left the lab and Holly can only smirk Patrick was right on one thing Gail Peck is scary and when she says jump you usually say how high. She takes out her phone and texts her wife

_Your are one bad police officer Peck H_

_ Why what did I do Dr Stewart G_

_Patrick is still scared of you he wont even call me Holly you know how people calling me Dr Stewart makes me feel old_ H

_ please he deserved it that's what happens when he stalks my woman plus you love it when I call you Dr Stewart especially in bed when you are doing your all over check up_ G

_that's different officer, in that situation im in bed with a sexy police officer who also happens to get herself into a lot of trouble on the mean streets of Toronto im just making sure nothing is hurt_ H

_Yeah that's what it is and nothing to do with the fact that you have a hot naked blonde in your bed_ G

_That may just be an added bonus who wouldn't love a blonde sexy snarky cop In their bed its every Drs dream_ H

_Just like its mine to be checked all over by a sexy nerdy pathologist although, you do realise im not dead right and you are a dead people dr_ G

_ ha funny of course I know that but I did have to go through medical school and residency just like a living people dr so I know how to look over the human body_ H

_ yeah well im not complaining, now get back to work and stop distracting me I want my wife to pick me up at the end of my shift and she wont do that if she keeps getting distracted_ G

_yes officer see you at 6 love you_ Hxx

Holly and Gail arrive back at the apartment after they both finished work. " im going to go change while you make dinner i am hungry, and a hungry Gail makes a grumpy Gail"

"yeah" replies Holly "its lack of food that makes you grumpy and not just the fact you are just grumpy"

"hey" shouts Gail "Rude much" Gail comes back into the kitchen after changing out of her uniform and sees Holly bending down looking in the cupboard and all Gail can think about in that moment is how sexy her wife looks. She walks over to where Holly is standing and spins her around so they are facing each other and pulls her wife in for a kiss that soon becomes heated.

"I thought you were hungry" said Holly between kisses Gail who is currently working on Hollys neck replies

" I can eat food later but right now I just want to take my wife to bed" at this moment she reattaches her lips to Hollys as they start walking towards the bedroom discarding clothes as they go, and just as they are about to reach the bedroom door there is a knock at the apartment door." You have got to be kidding me" moans Gail as she pulls away from Holly and pulls the apartment door open to see Chris standing there with food bag.

" What do you want Diaz we were kind of in the middle of something, and unless someone is dead or dying I don't care for the interruption" Holly rolls her eyes at her wife

" Gail be nice, what can we do for you Chris" Chris looking sheepish eyes the 2 women knowing what hes obviously interrupted

" i am sorry to intrude but I need some of advice about this woman i am dating and i am terrified of where to go next. I think it is getting serious but I don't know if I want it to yet so I brought food in the hope that my friend and her wife could give me advise on what to do next" and he gives his best smile. Gail still giving a get out now before I kill you look just stands there hoping to make him more uncomfortable hoping he will leave.

" of course we can" says Holly "You and Gail go and dish up and I will go and get changed" Holly moves Gail aside to let Chris in then closes the door.

**Ok hows the 2nd chapter. I have a question is anyone willing to be my beta for this story so I can send you the chapters and you can tell me if its good or bad or if something should be different pm me if interested**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys heres the next chapter but I just need to put something out there I had to go back and change the text conversation between Gail and Holly to Italics apparently one reviewer has reported the story and wants it taken down as that part was too scripty and is against the rules so I changed it and all text conversations will be in italics from now on. Every other review has been good I have had one in Spanish and since I don't speak Spanish im hoping it was a good one. Anyway back to the story but guys if you genuinely don't like it or think something can be better please tell me or don't read it I wouldn't want anyone to read it if they don't like it. Constructive criticism only**

Gail sits moping at her desk it feels like she can't get a break, its been as week since Chris interrupted them at home but it now feels like the universe is against her as every time she tries to be alone with her wife someone is always interrupting them, and Gail is now feeling really frustrated about the lack of intimacy she has had with her wife other than their hot make out sessions they have which is always just before the good part then the interruption happens.

" Hey Peck" shouts Oliver "I have called your name for about 5 mins you are riding with me today, what has got you so distracted it's not like you to be distracted or should I say who has got you so distracted" he laughs as he heads out to the car.

Gail and Oliver have been on Patrol for an hour when they get their first call to a domestic. Gail couldn't be happier about the call as she has had to sit and listen to Oliver talk about Celery non stop and trying to get her advice on how to propose.

Holly looks up from the computer and glances at the clock and realises she has worked solid for 4 hours without a break, she decides to go to her office and eat her lunch. Just as she arrived in her office she feels her phone vibrate so she takes it out her pocket and reads the message

_Hey honey im just checking in im riding with Ollie today G_

_Hey baby just grabbing lunch in my office You love riding with Ollie H_

_Yeah I know but he has spoken about Celery non stop and being all romantic and stuff and Holly do you know what else he did G_

_Nope but im sure you are going to tell me H_

_Well Holly he made me deal with a domestic on my own and do you know why? G_

_Well Gail I know im a doctor and really smart but im no Psychic so why? H_

_Because they were Lesbians he said since im married to a woman I will know better than him how to deal with them, like I have some sort of Lesbian powers G_

_What you don't ? H_

_Ha funny lunchbox but they only appear when it comes to hot sexy lunchbox carrying forensic pathologists G_

_Always quite the charmer and coming from a snarky cop who would have thought it H_

_Yeah you must be making me go soft I should really rethink this whole marriage thing it's not good for my reputation G_

_DID I not tell you the divorce papers are in the bottom drawer in the table on your side of the bed they are signed already H_

_Good one lunchbox, well tough I have changed my mind your stuck with me till you are old and grey G_

_Oh good so that means im stuck with you til you are old and grey too H_

_Holly I will never be old and Grey G_

_Well I wouldn't want it any other way H_

_Oh, Oliver's trying to get my attention I better pretend I have been listening See you at home love you xx G_

_Love you too xx H_

" Ollie" sighs Gail "its lunch time and i am hungry lets to go our sandwich shop so you can buy me lunch, unless you are happy with me being grumpy because of said hunger"

" Oh" smiles Oliver "What do you mean you will be grumpy when have you ever been ungrumpy" and he heads towards their favourite place.

Just as Gail and Oliver step out the sandwich shop they hear a scream and as they look to their left they see a guy grab a lady's purse and run . Gail throws her sandwich at Oliver and takes off after him while Oliver gets the car ready to pick up his partner and the assailant. Just as Oliver catches up and stops the car to get out Gail leaps on the back of the mugger and tackles him to the ground, what she wasn't betting on was the mugger would let his full weight land partially on Gail and catch her in the ribs winding her however she still manages to over power him and put the cuffs on.

" Nice job Peck" laughs Oliver "I have not seen you run like that for a while where did all that energy come from plus you hate running"

" Yeah well it's the only exercise I have had in the last week and a half it's not like I have been able to exercise with my wife," she puts her hand out for Oliver to pull her up and when she stands she feels light-headed and winces at the pain shes suddenly feeling. Oliver tells her they will get one of the other patrols to pick the guy up and he is taking her to the hospital.

Holly is just finishing up with some results when she hears a throat clearing behind her and as she turns around she sees Oliver standing there.

" Oliver whats wrong where's Gail"

" Holly please don't panic she's at the hospital but she's fine, the doctors are just checking her over, she ran after and tackled a mugger and got a little winded so procedure is to take her for a check up, but she's asking for you and told me not to come back without you, she said something about not seeing you this morning because she left early and she wants you there"

Holly sighs as she shrugs into her jacket and looks up at the ceiling briefly before shaking her head and following Oliver out the door

Gail is lying with her eyes closed waiting for the pain meds to kick in through the iv line she's also hooked up to a heart monitor which is also protocol when all of a sudden someone comes barging into the room.

"For the love of god how many times do I need to tell you idiot nurses to leave me alone. I said im waiting for my wife are you all really that dumb, no wait im sorry you're not" at this moment the pain meds are starting to work

" Well im guessing since you just apologised after your little rant the meds are working" Gail opens her eyes and sees her wife standing there arms folded with her sexy little smirk she does. Gail smiles and stretches her hand out for her wife. Holly steps towards the bed takes Gail's hand and kisses her head.

" How you feeling have they said whats wrong yet" Gail just shakes her head then looks at her wife properly and takes in her appearance what she didn't expect was the tight shirt that her wife was wearing that was hugging her in all the right places, this of course causes heat to run through Gail's body and her heart rate starts speeding up, which in turn causes the heart monitor to beep. Holly leans over Gail looking at the monitor not realising that by doing this its only making things worse for her wife.

" Gail honey I don't think your heart should be beating that fast maybe there's something wrong"

Gail can't stop staring at her wife's chest right in her face " Yeah honey there's something wrong all right, what exactly do you expect my body to do when your boobs are right in my face". Holly straightens up and slumps in the seat beside Gail just then the doctor walks into the room.

"Ok officer Peck im Dr Stevens and I have your results it looks like you broke 2 ribs when you tackled the mugger, so rest up for the next 3 weeks and I will give you a prescription for painkillers. I must stress though please no physical activity"

"Wait" replies Gail "Are you telling me I can't have sex either, I understand you're looking out for my health doc but I haven't had sex with my wife in over a week every time we have been about to someone keeps barging in or just interrupting us, and I don't know if you have met my wife here but she is like seriously hot and i am always so turned on by her even just by looking at her, and do you know how frustrating it is knowing you have this hot women in your bed every night but you haven't been able to have sex, well I do and let me tell you doc, Its torture" Gail is on a role now that the meds have officially kicked in, "it also doesn't help" she adds "when she comes to the hospital wearing that tight ass top and I can't touch that's cruel punishment doc and I don't like it" Gail huffs. Holly is trying to disguise her smile from the shocked dr. Once the dr regains his composure he smiles gently at Holly and Gail before answering.

" officer Peck im not saying don't im just advising against it as you will be in a lot of pain"

"Don't worry" answers Holly "she will be on her best behaviour for the next 3 weeks. If you say no physical activity then no physical activity, can I take her home now" Dr Stevens smiles and nods his head and hands the prescription to Holly. " Right Rocky let's get you home to bed to rest". Gail looks Holly dead in the eye and says

" I hate you right now" and gingerly leaves the room with a smiling Holly following

**Ok so a little bit of a longer chapter. So I need some ideas and the best one will be used in a future chapter what can Gail and Steve do to piss Holly and Tracie off to the extent that they get a sex ban slapped on them until they apologise let me know and keep reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I am thinking I might get 10 chapters here. I am writing this chapter by chapter so I have to lay each chapter out as I am writing. Again they don't belong to me**.

Its been 2 weeks since Gail broke her ribs 1 week was spent resting at home on her own, so she decided 1 week was enough and begged Frank to allow her to come back to work , she has been on desk duty for the last week but her ribs are getting better there is not as much pain as before. What Gail is more annoyed at is the fact that she is incredibly sexually frustrated, as she hasn't had sex with her wife for almost a month and she feels like she will explode if she can't touch her wife soon that's why she's hoping that will change tonight.

"Hey Gail" calls Steve "Do you remember what time we are supposed to meet tonight I know Traci mentioned it but I can't remember"

"Yeah" replied Gail "I am positive Holly said we were meeting at 8 at the restaurant" Steve laughs and Gail glares at him wondering what he finds so funny.

" Care to share with the rest of the class what you find so funny big brother"

" Yeah it's just funny that you are actually listening for once since when do you listen to instructions". Gail continues to glare at her brother before she answers

"Well Steven if you had Holly to go home to every night you would bet your ass you would listen to her aswell, I need to keep her sweet somehow" and she smiles a satisfied smile knowing she has just made her brother uncomfortable.

A couple of hours later just as Gail and Steve were about to leave Dov asks them if they want to go to the penny for a drink. Gail is about to say no because they have to go home and get ready when Steve jumps in and says " One drink will not hurt then we can head home and get changed, come on we need it if we have to spend the night with Holly and Traci, and all things girl you know what they are like when they get together they are worse than a couple of housewives" Gail glances at the time and sees that they could squeeze in 1 drink and agrees so they follow Dov out the station.

Holly is standing at the restaurant when she sees Traci approaching but doesn't see Gail or Steve with her. "Please don't tell me Gail and Steve are stuck at the station I mean when Gail didn't come home to get changed like she said I assumed she must have got stuck at work" Traci shrugged her shoulders and answered

" They were both finishing at 6.30 I left before that so maybe they got caught up with paperwork, I am sure they are on their way so why don't we sit at the table order some wine and wait" Holly just nods her head and they make their way into the restaurant.

At the penny Gail has just downed her 7th or was it 8th shot she can't really remember all she does know is that she will feel it in the morning especially with the 4 or maybe 5 bottles of beer she has consumed aswell. Steve does not look any better. Chris jumps up and invites everyone back with him and Dov to their apartment to continue the party. Gail turns to Steve as something seems to be nagging her " Steve", "yeah Gail" " I have a feeling we are forgetting something and I have a feeling that its something important and that we are going to be in trouble for forgetting" Steve shakes his head before he answers his sister

" Well Gail it can't be that important or we wouldn't have forgotten so lets just go with Dov and Chris back to theirs, then we have somewhere to sleep if we get any worse" He puts his arm around Gail and they follow everyone out.

Holly and Traci who have now had enough of waiting just decide to order and if Gail and Steve turn up then they are on their own. Holly after checking her phone for any missed calls or messages for the umpteenth time raises her glass and wishes Traci a happy birthday.

Gail walks into the apartment and realises that is too quiet. She glances at the time and sees that its 9.30am "shit" she mumbles "Holly is going to kill me thank god she is already away to work". Gail heads towards the shower to get washed and changed she has to be at work in an hour herself.

Just as Gail steps in to the station Steve is on her with a cup of coffee looking just like Gail feels." Here" he said "Take this you look like you need it and you probably didn't get anything when you got home. Did Holly say anything" Gail takes a large gulp of coffee before she replies.

" She had already left for work by the time I got in this morning so I showered, changed and came right here although, if I know my wife the way I think I do she is probably in the lab thinking of 100 ways to kick my ass and make it look like an accident" they both laugh before Gail continues "what about you did Traci say anything." Steve shook his head and answered

" She wasn't in either and I could have sworn she had the day off maybe she had things do." They both continue their conversation when Chloe interrupts them.

"Hey Gail Frank wanted me to let you if that if you feel up to it you can come on patrol with me". Gail looks like it's the best news she has had in her entire life, before she can reply Chloe continues "how did the birthday meal for Traci go" Gail and Steve look at each then back at Chloe a little confused.

" What birthday meal for Traci asks Steve". Chloe gives them a shocked look before and shakes her head before she answers

" You 2 were going to meet up with Holly and Traci last night to celebrate Traci's birthday, but I am guessing by the hung over look and the guilty expressions that is now written over your face you both went to the penny last night and got drunk am I right" Gail and Steve keep looking at the floor. " Well" smiles Chloe "I will meet you at the car good luck getting out of this" and she turns and heads out. Just before Gail follows her she whispers to Steve

"looks like we are both going to get our asses kicked" and she sighs as she heads out sending a message on her phone.

Gail and Chloe were on patrol for a couple of hours it was quiet so they decided to head back to the station for food and allow then next patrol to take over. When Gail gets inside the station she sees Holly with Sam and heads in their direction a little worried

." Holly what are you doing here is everything ok" "Relax Peck" smiles Sam "the courier is stuck on the other side of town and has been for the last 2 hours because there has been a collision, and we needed the results from the blood found in the raid last week. So Holly offered to bring them down as it would be quicker than waiting for the courier." Holly ignoring Gail starts to gather her things

" Well detective Swarek if you have everything you need I will head back" She smiles at Sam then starts to walk out the station with her wife hot on her heels. Gail manages to catch up and reach out for Hollys hand who immediately goes stiff.

" Holly honey hang on" pants Gail her ribs getting sore now because of the running "did you get my message I wasn't sure if you did because you didn't reply, and you always reply no matter what you are doing". Holly stands there still not saying a word which is making Gail uncomfortable but she continues "I was hoping that you would get off early tonight I can come pick you up and we can go for dinner just the 2 of us no interruptions", Holly still doesn't say anything Gail is now getting frustrated at the lack of response from her wife, "Holly a yes or no would be good" Holly swings around and glares at Gail before frostily answering

" I have plans with Traci and Leo we are going out for pizza I may be late so don't bother waiting up" She pulls her hand from Gail's and walks away.

Gail arrives home from work and even though Holly said not to wait up she decides to wait for her wife anyway, She knows she has screwed up and she wants to apologise. Before she realises it she has fallen asleep on the sofa and the next thing she remembers is being woken with the slam of a door. Gail opens 1 eye and watches as Holly walks into the room, obviously just back from her morning run as she is wearing the tightest running gear Gail has seen and there are beads of sweat on her forehead. Gail can only watch as a little bead of sweat runs down Hollys chest and disappears under Hollys bra/top whatever the hell she is wearing, and Gail can't help but like her dry lips. Just before Gail can say anything Holly has disappeared into the bathroom and starts the shower. Gail glances at the time and sees that its 7.30am "Shit" mumbles Gail she hadn't expected to sleep through the night. She goes and starts making some coffee while she waits for Holly to come to come out the shower. When Holly is dressed she comes into the room walks past Gail into the kitchen, fills a travel mug with coffee then leaves the apartment.

Gail arrives at the station and finds out that she is riding with Oliver today so at least something good will come out of the day as Oliver is her favourite person to ride with. An hour into shift Oliver starts talking about the charity gala that night that superintendent Peck is throwing on behalf of Toronto PD, This means all Toronto PD officers and partners can attend Gail knows she needs to check plans with Holly so she sends her wife a text

_Hey Olli just reminded me about that Gala tonight we are going together right G_

A few minutes later she feels her phone vibrate

_Nope H_

_What do you mean nope G_

_Exactly what nope means you and I are not going together H_

_But why I would assume that since we can bring partners and you are my wife it would be protocol for you to go with me G_

_Yeah because I have to jump at everything you want to do when you can't even remember to meet me last night H_

_Oh you are still pissed about that G_

_I would say pissed in an understatement, I am already going but Traci asked me to be her plus one so we will be going together H_

_Well who am I supposed to go with G_

_Your brother H_

Gail sighs at Hollys response ye definitely not getting out the dog house anytime soon which means she wont be getting sex anytime soon. "Just great" she mumbles under her breath and rests her head against the head rest.

**Ok how are you liking the story so far don't worry I will write about the gala in the next chapter if you all want to read about it and if anyone wants to see anything let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews guys I really appreciate it they will make up soon I promise**.

It's the night of the gala and Gail walks into the ballroom of the Carlton hotel and immediately spots her brother talking to their mother. She grabs a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and heads over. Elaine smiles and gives her daughter a hug( since Gail got married and Elaine got to know Traci and Holly, Elaine has tried to be a bit closer to her family) and promptly asks where Holly is. Gail tells her mother Holly was held up at work and will meet her here at the gala. Elaine looks sceptical and knows something is wrong as Gail won't really look her in the eye, just like Steve wouldn't either. Elaine then excuses herself and tells them she will speak to them later as she has business to attend too.

Gail and Steve look at each other then sigh before taking another drink, all of a sudden Steve chokes on his drink and Gail follows his gaze to the entrance and sees Traci walking in. Steve thinks his heart actually stopped. He whispers to Gail "She looks beautiful not that she doesn't always but tonight she is even more so." Gail snorts at what Steve just said and turns to the side to talk to Sam, Andy, Oliver, Celery and Chris who have all just made their way over to the siblings. Before Gail can say anything Steve leans in and whispers in her ear, " It might be a good idea for you to look at who has just walked in."

Gail answers her brother " Why do I need to look at who has just walked in", and turns back to see what Steve was talking about, when she sees who is standing with Traci all she can say is "Fuck me" and her jaw practically hits the floor. What Gail is looking at is Holly who has her hair down and glasses off and a wearing a dress that Gail is positive she hasn't seen before, and all she can think is Holly is looking hot, sexy and stunning all at once. Their friends can only laugh at the look on the Peck siblings faces and Sam whispers to Oliver and Chris but still loud enough for Gail to hear

"Its amazing the only way to get Gail Peck speechless is to get her wife to stand in a room wearing that" and they all laugh. Gail is really not impressed at the way they are looking at Holly and answers

"I will kick all 3 of your asses you do know that right, and Diaz stop drooling over my wife"

Chris holds up his hands and laughs while saying "Sorry I wasn't drooling but I have to admit you did good there Peck." Gail just smirks and swallows her drink before replying, " I know"

As the night wears on Elaine comes back along to speak to her children, what she is wondering is why they haven't been near Holly and Traci all night. So she decided to find out whats going on. " Why have you 2 stood in the same place all night when Holly and Traci have been on the other side of the room mingling with your friends".She takes a look at Gail and Steve and sees the sad and guilty look on their faces , "ok spill I know that look what did you 2 idiots do." Gail and Steve look at each other before Steve speaks up. Steve proceeds to tell their mum about the dinner plans and how they went to the penny for 1 drink and lost track of time.

" So" adds Elaine, "In other words you both got drunk with your friends and stood your women up." Gail and Steve nod their heads and look down not liking being told off they are grown ups after all.

Gail then decides to try to defend herself by adding, " I don't know why Holly is so mad it's not like it was her birthday celebration." Elaine sighs and looks at Gail can her daughter really be that thick-headed at times.

"Gail" replies Elaine "Maybe Holly is so upset because she was finally getting to spend an uninterrupted night with her wife. Things have been hectic since you both got back and you haven't had a lot of alone time together without being interrupted, and when you got drunk with your friends and stood her up she maybe thought your friends were more important. Holly would never grudge you spending time with your friends but Holly would also like to spend time with her wife aswell." Gail lifts her head to look at her mum and answers

" She has spoken to you hasn't she", Elaine smiles at her daughter pats them both on the shoulder and says" She may have said something" then she walks away hoping Gail listens to what she was trying to say. At this moment Andy walks over and said everyone was talking about heading the Penny they have had enough of all the fancy and just want normal Gail and Steve smile at Andy and follow her out.

When Gail and Steve arrive at the Penny they make their way over to the table Chris had gotten for everyone Holly and Traci made sure they sat as far away from the Peck siblings.

After a couple of rounds of drinks have been consumed and Traci and Holly have beaten Sam and Chris at darts and pool Holly offers to go and get the next round of drinks. Gail hasn't taken her eyes off Holly since they arrived at the Penny and they are watching her while she stands at the bar waiting for the drinks. The table they are seated at is close enough to the bar to hear what people are saying and just as Gail was about to talk to Chris she sees a red-head stepping up beside Holly at the bar.

"Hey" says the redhead "I have watched you since you came in and I must say you are the most stunning women I have seen i am Melanie" and she slides a piece of paper along the bar

Holly looks at the paper and smiles gently, " its nice to meet you Melanie im Holly but I don't know why you want to give me your number."

"Really I am giving you my number because I want you to use it replies the redhead"

Holly keeps the smile on her face and says " Thank you but I wont be using it im married so I don't think my wife would be appreciate it."

Melanie is persistent as she really wants this women in her bed " I'm sure you wife wont mind if she doesn't know, and I certainly wont tell her im not likely to shout it from the roof top"

Holly at this point takes a Glance at Gail and can see she is getting pissed so she decides to play along for a little bit and gives the redhead her best smile

"So" smiles Holly "Do you make a habit of hitting on married women."

Melanie smiles touches Hollys arm and says "only the pretty ones so what do you say we get out of here and go someone where else that isn't so beneath us." Holly knows she know has to stop it

" I'm sorry" replies Holly as she takes another look at Gail's face that is getting redder by the minute, "But im perfectly fine here thank you and as much as my wife frustrated me I would never cheat on her so thank you but no thanks"

The redhead not one to take no for an answer is not willing to give up so easy so moves closer to Holly at that moment she comes face to face with an angry blonde

"I believe the lady told you no are your ears not working as well your brain"

" And who are you we were having a private conversation and I don't like being interrupted, now if you don't mind please leave so I can finish my conversation with this beautiful women." Gail is getting really pissed now its bad enough someone was hitting on her wife but she was blatantly not taking no for an answer . During this confrontation everyone else were making bets on what kind of ass kicking Gail will give the redhead.

" Well my name is officer Gail Peck of the Toronto police department, not that your important enough to know that and Holly is my wife ."

Melanie smirks at Gail looks at Holly and answers " Holly really your thing is a small blue-eyed blonde haired snarky angry cop you do know you could do so much better." drawls out Melanie still not willing to lose this battle.

" Ok red you are really pissing me off now and I am not the best person when I am pissed off so I am only going to say this once, my wife has already told you to back off, so now im telling you to back off and crawl back under the rock you came out under. You really won't like me when I get angry".

Melanie not one to be defeated answers smugly " Is that a threat officer because we are in dingy bar full of people and I do believe there are witnesses here if you do anything silly and it certainly will not look good for you." Holly knows the redhead just went too far and can see the fire in Gail's eyes. Gail squares her shoulders and steps closer to the women.

" Ok miss arrogant ass most of the people here are police officers and you see this beautiful women right here that has told you no, well even though she's dorky and nerdy and carries a lunchbox she is one of Toronto's finest forensic pathologists, and I am sure she knows about 100 ways to dispose of the evidence after I kick your ass so back off now" growls Gail.

"Are you really sure you want to keep threaten me officer in a bar as you said that's full of cops it just means they would have no choice but to be a witness as you said" smiles Melanie

Gail knows she has an ace up her sleeve" well red you see I know most of these officers will look away when I kick your ass and my mum happens to be the superintendent of the Toronto police department, and if she has her way I would still come out looking like the victim so your choice do you walk back to your friends or do I kick your ass."

Melanie at this point swallows hard the smugness has gone and the colour has drained from her face puts her hands up as if to say im walking away and walks back to her friends.

Holly downs another shot and walks back to the table and grabs her coat and bag. And said " ok guys I am off home I have had enough alcohol for one night and I have an early start tomorrow, I will get a cab outside." At this point McNally stands up and offers to take Holly home as she is designated driver and hasn't been drinking, Holly declines at first but Andy is persistent so Holly agrees to let Andy take her home. Gail watches her wife leave and makes her way back to her friends. Before she sits down Traci stops her.

" Don't you dare sit your ass down Peck you are going to get a cab and get home and apologise to your wife, even if you have to beg and plead for forgiveness all night then that's what you do. You both are miserable not speaking to each other and you are missing each other like crazy", Gail is about to interrupt but one look from Traci and she closes her mouth , "And don't you dare tell me you are not missing talking to your wife and just being with your wife the last couple of days you look like someone kicked your puppy, and it's not good I know you hate it when Holly is mad at you and you just want things back to normal so take my advise go home and make your wife smile again and I am positive she will make you smile again." Gail knows she is right so she downs the last of her drink hugs Traci and leaves the bar.

**So how was this chapter good or bad. Next chapter we will see the apology**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for continuing reviewing it means a lot for a first time writer. I do want address some people who are going on about the grammar this site doesn't recognise british words so its telling me words are wrong when they are correct as i checked them with my own computer spell check and words that are correct for me this site says they are wrong because its american English for example we spell apologise with an s but this site says it has a z so i apologise but they have been spell checked i am pretty sure i said i was from the uk so some words may come out as british **

Gail arrived home and closed the door and just as she turned around she was just in time to see holly walking past her to go to their bedroom, Gail put her hand out and grabbed Holly's arm. " Please Holly" begged Gail "Come into the livingroom and let me talk to you please". Holly glanced at Gail and saw the desperation in her eyes so she nodded her head and headed back into the livingroom and sat on the sofa. Gail slowly sat beside her wife and took a breath knowing she had to make her apology good and Make Holly listen and hopefully gain her forgiveness.

" Hol Holly" starts Gail nervously "I am truly sorry about standing you up the other night in the restaurant and if I have to spend all night begging and saying sorry I will. Holly I love you so much that it feels like my heart is literally beating out my chest, and that's just looking at you. Holly honey I never want to be the one to make you sad intentionally, I would do anything to avoid it. I want to be the one that always puts the smile on your face. And I was wrong for getting drunk at the penny with the guys, if it makes you feel better I wont go out with them anymore or I will check with you first that its ok because Holly nothing makes me happier than coming home to you every night. I never thought I would be that person, the person who can't wait for the day to be over so they can come home to their wife but you know I am and it's because of you and I love that you helped me to be like that. You are the most important person in my life well until we have kids because then they kinda have to take priority", at this a small smile tugs at Holly lips. "And what happened at the penny tonight with you and whats her name well i am sorry for getting all jealous, but baby you make me crazy, but also crazy in a good way and I couldn't stand her hands all over you, and it was worse when you said no and she wouldn't take the hint it just made it worse because damn it your my wife and I should be the only person putting my hands all over you and in a good way. Holly I have been miserable without you being there so to speak and I just want my wife to smile again and not be sad because I am a idi" Gail couldn't finish because at that moment Holly's lips collided with Gail's. When air becomes an issue they both pull out the kiss and Gail smiles.

Holly stands up and takes Gail's hand " You talk too much officer now I just want to take my beautiful wife to bed you coming" Gail starts following Holly and replies

"Not yet but I will soon" and just as they reach the bedroom they both attach their lips to each other again and tongues start fighting for dominance. Holly pushes Gail on the bed and closes the door with her foot.

Holly is in the lab feeling like everything is right again when she is interrupted by Traci

"Hey" smiles Traci as she walks into the lab "I am guessing that everything is good again in casa Peck/Stewart judging by the permanent smile that seems to be on Gail's lips this morning, She seems happier but tired but definitely happier like everything is good in her Holly world again, so I take it she apologized and you forgave her."

Holly puts the scalpel down and turns to Traci, " Yeah she came home and basically poured her heart out about how sorry she was etc, the thing is I forgave her when I saw her at the gala but I just need to her to realise herself that what she did wasn't right, she has a wife now and she can't just go off and get drunk and not tell me where she is, I don't care that she got drunk with the guys she deserves it at the end of the day but I just would like her to tell me where she is going so I don't worry or at least let me know when she will be home, I will never stop her spending time with the guys they were there before me and she needs to be able to unwind with them."

Traci nods before she replies " I am guessing though you made up last night because Gail looks like the cat that got the cream but at the same time like she has had so little sleep." Holly smirks at this gathers her composure then answers her friend.

"Well you could say we had a month and a half to make up for do you know how frustrating it was not being able to have sex with your wife for a month a half because of circumstances out with our control, trust me Traci it was torture, so that may or may not be the reason she looks like the cat that got the cream but also tired I think we got to sleep about 3." and she smiles at the look of disgust on Traci face and smiles, "Anyway we were talking this morning and wanted to invite you, Steve and Leo for dinner tonight if you can make it."

Traci smiles and answers " Yeah sounds good may as well speak to the one Peck that's out the doghouse for the moment. Steve still has his grovelling to do and I am going to make him work for it" and while she was still laughing she asked what time.

" How about 8" Holly answers, Traci agrees then heads out as she has to get back to the station.

Just as Holly was getting back to work she hears her phone vibrate so she decides to see who it is

_So I have a question G_

_What would that question be officer H_

_Well I was wondering if my wife was as tired as me and maybe as sore but you know in a good way G_

_And why would your wife be tired and sore like you H_

_Well you see dr nerd I screwed up recently and had a LOT of apologising to do which I am fairly sure I succeeded with, then we had a month and a half of sex to make up for aswell which lasted most of the night, and we only stopped around 3 this morning to get sleep, so I would say she is as tired and sore as me and has survived most of the morning on coffee G_

_Hmm I don't know she hasn't said anything to me H_

_Oh well and here I was being all worried about how tired she might be and was going to be a good wife and bring her some proper food to eat, as she wont survive on coffee all day G_

_Well why don't you ask her if she would like to see you in an hour officer G_

_You are really gonna make me work for this lunchbox not cool not cool at all G_

_XX H_

_Ok fine you suck you know that, would you my beautiful intelligent charming geeky wife like me her equally charming badass yet snarky wife, to bring you some proper food to eat since your wife was rude and kept you up most of the night _

_Well officer how could a girl refuse such a heartfelt speech. I would love my charming, badass and snarky wife to bring me some proper food its only fair since she was so rude and kept me awake most of the night tell her to just let me know H_

_Good one lunchbox she said she will see you in a hourxx G_

_Cant wait xx H_

Just as Gail was strolling into the morgue she ran straight into her brother. "oh hey Steve what are you doing here" Steve shuffles nervously on his foot before he releases a breath and starts to speak

" well Chris told me you were on your way here to bring lunch to Holly so am I correct in thinking you made up", Gail can only smile and nod so Steve continues "I am glad you made up you were more unbearable than before you met Holly and I like that she makes you smile like that", Gail starts narrowing her eyes which is telling her brother to get on with it, "Anyway I was wondering if you could help me make it up to Traci you seem to be the Lady whisperer or something and I could really use your help please". Gail looks at her brother shocked that he is actually asking her for help, and she can see the desperation in his eyes so she nods her head and says Traci told her they were invited for dinner tonight so they will break away at some in the evening, and she will start to go through a plan with him. Steve smiles pats her arm and walks away. Gail can only nod her head and continue on her destination.

Gail stands at the door of Holly's lab and watches her wife and can't help the smile that is always attached there when she thinks about or sees her wife. She cant wait to touch her wife, so she strolls over towards Holly grabs her and spins her around and kisses her with all the love she can pour into it and which is appropriate for where they are. At first Holly was tense as she didn't know who it was until she feels the familiar lips of her wife and settles into the kiss. Soon the need for air because an issue and they reluctantly break away.

"Wow" starts a breathless Holly "that was some hello" and she smiles at her wife and tucks a strand of blonde air behind her wife's ear.

"Well" smiles Gail "your my wife and you are beautiful in your natural habitat, and I just wanted to kiss you in that moment so that's what I did" then she winks at Holly and hands her the food bag.

Holly blushes a little then looks in the bag. " Oh you brought my favourite turkey salad with honey mayo on wheat."

"of course" answers Gail "I might not be good at something's but I am good at getting my lady what she likes." she then proceeds to pull her own sandwich out the bag and starts to eat and throws a wink at Holly. Both content and happy that they have made up and everything is right again between them at the moment.

At 8 pm there is a knock at the door Gail said she will get it as Holly was just finishing up with the cooking. Gail pulls the door open to see her brother, Traci and Leo standing there. Gail smiles gives Leo a high-five and accepts the bottle of wine that Traci has handed her. She moves to the side to allow them to enter and closes the door. Holly steps out the kitchen and gives everyone a hug while Gail goes to pour drinks.

An hour later after they have finished Steve and Gail go off to the bedroom to have their discussion which leave Holly and Traci looking at each other wondering what the Peck siblings are up to.

" You know" starts Leo "He is talking to Gail about how to get back on moms good side", when both women look at him wondering how he knows he continues "Steve has been on the phone and asking the guys at the station how he can apologize and make it up to you, and I think it was Dov who told him to ask his sister since she speaks lady whatever that means." Holly and Traci make eye contact and smirk as they both wonder what Gail will come up with to help Steve. However what they both were not expecting was Leo to become serious and start speaking again.

" Em I have a problem and I need some advise" he starts nervously and both women turn to look at him expectantly, "You see there is this girl at school that I really like and I want to ask her out , I know she likes me too because we kind of em kissed at Drew's birthday party last week and she kind of hinted she wanted to go out with me but then Cassidy interrupted us before I could, and she keeps looking at me at school and stuff and i am pretty sure she blushes every time I look her way", Leo stops to catch his breath before he continues as he knows if he doesn't get it all out he will become too embarrassed, "And I really really like her and want to ask her out but I just don't know how to do it. I know I cant do it face to face so I was going to text her but I have no idea where to start and" ,he sees Holly and Traci smiling at each other so Leo puts his head down embarrassment clearly taken over "oh god this is horrible" he grumbles. Traci reaches forward and puts her hand on her sons

" Leo honey if you really like this girl and you want advise on how to ask her on a date the best person to ask is your aunt Holly, do not ever take advise from your aunt Gail on how to ask a girl out that is where Steve is going wrong". Holly and Traci share a laugh at the look of confusion on Leos face.

" Leo honey I know you love your aunt Gail but trust me she will not be the best person to get advise from, so why don't you come to my lab after school tomorrow and I will help you out" Leo just nods and starts to breathe a sigh of relief, at this moment Gail and Steve come out the bedroom and that's the queue for Traci and Leo to get their jackets on.

" Are you sure we can't help with the clearing up" ask Traci and Steve agrees.

" No its OK" replies Holly "Gail will do the cleaning up" and she winks at her wife

"Wait a minute" answers Steve "We are talking about the same Gail right the one that would do anything at moms dinners to avoid the cleaning up, she always had some excuse up her sleeve and it was always left to me"

Gail smirks at her brother before she answers, " Well Steven you're not as pretty as Holly and I don't care what you wanted but I care what she wants and if she wants me to help clean up then I will help clean, it means only good things for me later" and she winks. Steve just screws his face in disgust knowing what she means and Traci laughs as she huddles Steve and Leo out the door.

**Well another chapter I think this story is winding down probably a few chapters to go what do you think. Anything you want to see let me know and keep reviewing**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys its not a chapter just wanted to let you I went back through the chapters and rechecked everything and hopefully corrected the grammar and made them more readable thanks for continuing to read**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm soooo sorry for the long wait but I've just been busy with work and things but here's the next chapter and as I said before I don't own the rookie blue characters**

Gail walks out the break room finishing off her 3rd doughnut of the day when she is approached by Andy. "Em Gail I just thought I would let you know Holly is here and she is asking for you, I said I would come and get you" Gail a bit surprised that her wife is here as she isn't aware of any reports that Holly needs to drop off quickly finishes her doughnut and takes a deep breath as Holly coming to the station without warning can only mean something bad for her.

"Thanks McNally I will see you outside in 10 minutes" Gail then heads towards her desk. When she approaches she sees her wife sitting on the end of the desk playing with her wedding ring that's the first sign she is nervous about something the second sign is Holly taking her bottom lip in between her teeth a sign that Gail knows Holly is worried how she will react to the news.

"Hey honey what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your beautiful face I haven't missed anything have I." said Gail as she leans forward and places a kiss on her wife's lips and sits down in her chair and waits for her wife to speak. Gail watches Holly's face and can see the internal battle she is having with herself and watches Holly take a deep sigh before she speaks.

"Gail sweetheart I have something important to tell you and I don't think you are going to like it." Gail now intrigued about what her wife has to say sits up straight and catches her wife's eyes telling her to continue. "Josh came into my lab and told me that he needs to send someone to the pathology conference in New York and asked me to be the one to go". Gail takes Holly's hands before she replies.

"Holly honey that's great but why are you so nervous about telling me that. I think it's great he asked you to go why wouldn't he ask my smart intelligent beautiful nerd of a wife to represent him, of course he would unless of course the reason you are so nervous is because you have to leave today, which would be crazy." And Gail laughs trying to lighten the mood with her last remark. When she realises Holly isn't smiling and has gone back to biting her lip her eyes go wide. "Holly please make me happy and tell me that you are not going today to New York." when Holly still doesn't answer Gail starts whining "Really you have to go today how long do you have to go for."

"4 days and I'm not happy about it either. I can't believe he just sprung it on me, I mean when I was single it was no problem to just up and leave for these conferences, but now that we are married he knows he has to give me notice, but he said he only just found out himself and was des" Holly was cut off with Gail's lips on her own.

"Holly you had to stop talking, I'm not mad just a little sad that I won't get to see my wife for 4 days but you're the best and new York deserves the best for 4 days. So relax OK, now when do you need to leave and do you need a ride to the airport."

Holly shakes her head. "No I just had to come here and tell you before I head home and pack and go to the airport. I will take my car and leave it there, I won't be back until 2pm Monday you finish at 4 so I can meet you at home, and we will both have the next 2 days off so I will be all yours." Holly smiles at her wife and pulls her in by her vest and places a less than proper kiss for the workplace on her lips. When she pulls away she can see Gail's cheeks become flushed and other officers that stopped to watch the display. " Ok I need to go please don't eat junk for the full 4 days I'm away, And before you think I won't know Traci has already agreed to make sure you eat properly while I'm gone." and she smirks at the look of shock on Gail's face knowing her plan is ruined. Holly leans forward and kisses her wife's pouting lips. "I love you be good." Gail kisses her wife one more time before she leaves. "I love you too but I don't promise much while you're gone." and she smirks as she watches her wife walk away shaking her head.

When Gail gets outside the station she sees McNally waiting by the patrol car. "Hey Peck is everything OK Holly looked really worried when she came into the station". Gail shrugged and opened the door before she answered

"Yeah she was just nervous about the fact she has to go away to New York for 4 days for a conference, and you know she is going to miss the awesome that is me, so she was apprehensive to leave me but you know it took some persuading but I convinced her to go." She looked at the McNally and smiled and waved her hand indicating for McNally to start driving who just smiled and shook her head.

Gail is sitting in the locker room ready to leave for the night she got a text from Holly saying that she landed in New York and that she will speak to her later Gail is just about to get up from the bench when Traci walks in. "Hey your brother and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the Penny, we know you will just go home and mope around for 4 days until Holly gets back so come out for a drink."

"Na Trace I think I would rather go home I'm not really in the mood" replies Gail "I will go home make myself dinner then watch some television it's been a long day."

"You know Holly said you would say that but I am under specific orders from your wife to keep you distracted long enough for her to get back, now move your ass Peck".

Gail sighs as she grabs her bag and follows Traci out the door "You and Steve better be buying because I need lots of drink to keep my mind off Holly" Traci just smiles at her over dramatic friend and pats her shoulder.

Gail stumbles into her apartment with Chris and Dov behind her "SSSHHH you guys we don't want to wake the neighbors, they already think I'm crazy we don't need to give them more leverage." then she plops herself on the sofa. Chris and Dov can't help but laugh at Gail's antics before they say goodnight and leave the apartment while Gail snuggles into one of the pillows on the sofa.

It's been 2 days since Holly has been in New York and to say Gail is grumpy is an understatement she has bitten everyone's head off but this is more so to do with the fact she has barely heard from her wife in 2 days except the usual good morning and good night text, and when she did speak to Holly the previous night Holly explained that she would be caught up in so many lectures at the conference she will barely have time to sleep let alone contact her wife. In one Gail is happy that Holly is in high demand but on the other she misses her beautiful sexy brown-eyed wife and she has a right to be upset. What makes it worse is that she has to attend the weekly dinner at her parents on Sunday, and when Holly is there it usually doesn't seem as bad now she is on her own this time and it sucks so yes Gail has every right to mope.

"Hey Gail your riding with me today." Gail looks up and sees her brother standing there. "Since when did detectives go out in patrol Steve." snarks Gail. "We don't but Frank thought that for today it would be good for some of the detectives to ride with some of the beat cops to keep us focused so let's roll" Gail rolls her eyes and follows her brother.

"So Godzilla when is Holly due back from New York, I think when she comes back I will need to have a conversation with her like the good brother-in-law I am, and tell her the next time she thinks of going away without you I will have no qualms about arresting her for everyone's sanity."

Gail glares at her brother which is basically telling her brother to shut up and drive. Just as Steve was about to speak the radio crackles about a robbery 2 blocks away and the suspect is armed. Steve flips on the siren and they race to the scene.

"Whatever you do don't tell Holly I was shot at you know how she will get especially after the last time with the mugger". Steve asks his sister why she doesn't want Holly to know. "Because it will just make her more worried than she already is about me being a police officer."

"You do know your wife's a doctor right she will be able to sniff the bruise on your side out like a hyena it must be the whole working with dead people thing, and boy do I hope I'm there when she rips you a new one." Steve can't help but laugh a she follows his sister out the door.

Its Sunday and Gail releases a big sigh before she enters her parents' house as soon as she walks in the door her mother is on top of her asking 101 questions before she can even take her coat off. Just as the overwhelming feeling comes over her she is handed a drink by Traci and she has never been so happy to have Traci there than in that moment. She takes a big gulp before she follows everyone into the sitting room. When she into the room she stops dead in her tracks and her mouth goes completely dry, because the person she saw who she wasn't expecting to see was standing talking to her brother and her dad. In that moment brown eyes lock onto blue and what each other could read in each other eyes was lust arousal and love and it felt like everyone else disappeared and it was just the 2 of them in the room. A clearing of a throat made both of them come out of their trance and as soon as Gail could feel her feet again she headed over towards the trio. "Hey you I thought you were not getting back tomorrow."

"Well the last lecture I didn't really need to be a part off so Josh agreed I could come back a day early so here I am". smiled Holly Gail smiled at her wife she has never been as happy to see her wife than she is tonight. Before Gail could lean forward and give her wife a kiss the doorbell rings and Gail rolls her eyes when her mother shouts for her to get the door. Gail opens the door to an attractive auburn haired female who as soon as she sees Gail smiles the biggest smile ever at this beautiful blonde who opened the door. "I'm sorry I'm looking for the Peck residence but I must have the wrong house but if I do then I'm not sorry to have you answer the door". Gail can only blush about this stranger that is clearly flirting and before she can answer her mother is beside her.

"Oh great it's you staff sergeant Williams please come in you have arrived just on time." Williams and Gail both follow her mother into the dining room where Elaine introduces Staff sergeant Hailey Williams the newly promoted Sergeant of 12th division. Hailey automatically takes a seat beside Gail not realising that Holly was hoping to sit beside her wife instead Holly had to sit between Steve and Elaine but directly across from her wife. As the night continues Holly finds herself becoming more pissed at this women flirting with her wife who is trying to hide her blush but also trying to move further away from this women. Holly also notices how Gail winces every time she moves this confirms to Holly that her wife has been hurt as when she first saw Gail she thought she was moving like she was in pain, so she really needs to find out what happened. Holly is brought out of her head when she hears Elaine asking if they all knew each other since they are all Lesbians. Gail snorts and takes a drink before she answers her mum. "Jeez mom just because 3 of us like women doesn't mean that all lesbians know each other that's old and cliche." Elaine just shrugs and goes back to talking to Steve.

Gail is happy she took a cab and that Holly has her car because they could both make a quick getaway as they both just wanted to get home, the last 4 days have been exhausting. In the car Holly tells Gail to spill about why she is in pain. Gail tries to pretend that there's nothing wrong but one look from her wife knows she been caught out, so she explains that she was shot at when they attended the robbery but the vest took the blow but still caused a bruise.

When Holly and Gail arrive at their apartment Holly barely gets the door shut before Gail has her pinned against it. "Never ever go away like that again I miss you too much, and I can't take being away from you and yeah call me mushy or whatever you want I don't ca" Gail can't finish as Holly has found her lips again and before Gail realizes Holly is walking her back towards the bedroom helping to discard each other's clothes on the way.

**Hey guys I hope you like it sorry for the wait and as I said if there's anything you want to see let me**


End file.
